dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ban Shu Legend
Details *'Title:' 班淑傳奇 / Ban Shu Chuan Qi *'English Title:' Ban Shu Legend *'Genre:' Period drama *'Episodes:' 42 *'Broadcast network:' QQ *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Oct-16 *'Theme song:' Xing Shang ren (心上人) by Jing Tian Synopsis Ban Shu, a girl who grew up in the west frontier, traveled to the Han capital to meet her father, but he died before they could be reunited and his family did not approve of her non-Han ways. In order to be accepted by her father's family, she entered the palace to learn noble lady etiquette and was hired to be a royal teacher. Her lack of understanding for the Chinese culture caused a stream of comedic ruckus in class, but at the same time her outgoing and unconventional ways broke up the dullness of learning. At the palace she met and fell in love with her co-worker -Wei Ying, a man who still grieved for the lost of his fiancé. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Jing Tian as Ban Shu *Zhang Zhe Han as Wei Ying *Li Sheng as Empress Dowager Deng (Deng Sui) *Li Jia Hang as Deng Zhi *Fu Xin Bo as Huo Heng / Huo Huan *Li Xin Ai as Kou Lan Zhi *Deng Sha as Yao Juan ; Students *Guan Xiao Tong as Jiang Xiu *Jiang Yi Yi as Jiang Ling *Zhang Xue Ying as Liu Yan *Kang Ning as Liu Xing *Fan Lin Lin as A Hui *Gao Yu Er as A Shuang *Zheng Dan Lei as A Xiang *Sun Yi as Lin Cen *Zhang Yi Jie as Liu Hong *Gao Ji Cai as Zhu Ding *Chen Long as Li Yong *Mi Re as Kou Feng ;Others *Ken Tong as Uncle Zhong *Gao Yun Xiang as Su Li *Hei Zi as Lord Nan Yang *Wang Lin as Lady Nan Yang *Tanny Tien as Ban Shao *Zhang Xin Yu as Liu Xuan *Wang Pei Dong as Liu Hu *Zhang Meng as Yue Jing *Jiao Jun Yan as A Yue *Lu Yong as Yang Zhen *Wang Jian Xin as Kou's father *Qiu Xin Zhi as Zhu Ming Tang *Kristy Yang as Mrs. Zhu *Zhang Jun Ning as Song Cheng *Di Li Re Ba as Loulan princess *Kang Lei as Loulan prince *Wang Shuang as Ming Gong Zhang *Cao Xin Yue as Bi Yu *Wen Wen (温雯) as Pei Huan *Yang Long as Qin Huai *Zeng Yi Xuan as Jing Shu *Shao Min as Wang Sheng *Wang Jia Lin as Lord Liang *Zang Hong Na as Yin Xiu *Zhang Jia as Ban Yong *Ji Chen as Mo Dong *Hu Pu (胡浦) as Bai Cheng En *Zhuo Fan as Jiang Chong Dong *Yue Dong Feng (岳东峰) as Cai Lun *Xiao Yu Yu as Xia Wen Ji *Wang Mao Lei as Zhen Jian *Elaine Hsiang as Princess Yun Xiu *Yan Jia Hui (鄢佳辉) as Du Zhong *He Yan Ni as Rou Niang *Gao Wei Guang as Nan Da Wang *Zhang Ya Meng as Consort Dowager *Shen En Pan as Ah Zhu *Li Yi Lin (李熠霖) as Da Tou Ren Production Credits *'Producer:' Yu Zheng External Links *Baidu Baike *Official site Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:QQ Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Huanyu Film